


It's Fate

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Bar, First Meetings, Kagami being suave, Kurokos a little shit, M/M, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, accidental meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine wants to get the beautiful redheaded girl's number, unfortunately the waiter gives the drink to the wrong redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just took an idea from AoKaga Ideas and decided to do it. Or the one where Aomine's waiter makes a mistake and gives the drink to the wrong redhead. Hope you enjoy~

Slamming his drink down on the wood, Aomine yawned loudly. After a long day at work all he wanted to do was enjoy a couple drinks, possibly find a quick hookup and then pass out on his couch watching the latest basketball game. The new case was driving him insane and he was just trying to put it off for at least a night, and so he finally took up his friend's advice to take night to himself. Aomine always hated admitting that Satsuki was right.

Even from being here for a couple minutes was already loosening the tense muscles in his shoulders he didn't know about. That's what police work did to a person, but he found he didn't mind it. In fact, unlike in his high school years, he enjoyed the challenge of solving the riddles or even doing the footwork. His eyes roamed around the bar, taking in the dim lights and soft music coming from speakers hanging in the corners. A few scant groups of people were in the bar since it wasn't late enough for the rush.

He tensed at the feeling of a small hand placed on his arm. When he looked into the woman's eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted. "Hello," She purred, brushing his elbow with her thumb, gently tracing the skin.

"What do you want?" Aomine intoned, bored while perusing over her form. Boobs were too small, voice a little screechy, no thank you. That was enough to instantly turn him off from the prospect of going along with her little scheme.

She looked a little put off that he wasn't under her wiles already but determination shone in her eyes as she tried again, "Oh nothing darling, I just couldn't help admire that uniform on you. Thanks for protecting me, Officer." An inane giggle ended her pointless rambling, and Aomine felt a tick at his forehead grow.

"I protect everyone, not you personally. Now if you would leave, I was trying to drink in peace." The woman looked positively gob smacked, mouth hanging open in indignation before huffing and muttering under her breath as she swayed away. Her hips caught the eyes of several young men, but Aomine merely looked back into his newly made drink. He slid some money on the table to tip the bartender, and in a flash someone was taking it off the counter.

Repressing a shudder at the spooky feeling he looked up into blue eyes that were surprisingly hard to read. Over the years Aomine had found himself able to read more into what people were thinking as he had taken to watching them during interrogations and such. Yet this man had such a hold on his emotions that it gave him a chill up his back and he his interest piqued. "Thanks…"

The bartender smiled slightly and tilted his head, "Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Nodding he took a swig, "Thanks Tetsu." His eyebrow rose at the quite informal name he used but the light blue haired man didn't say anything otherwise so he kept using it throughout the night. Eventually when more people came in for the rush they stopped talking, only picking it back up when Kuroko popped back up with the question they had left off with.

"So since I've never seen you here before I presume it's your first time here?"

Aomine inclined his head, "Ya, that's right. My friend bugged me about this place, so I finally took their advice. I didn't plan on coming but somehow I ended up here."

"Oh," Kuroko said like that explained everything about Aomine, much to his amusement.

"Must be fate," Came a prim voice from further down the bar where a tall green haired man stood cleaning out mugs.

"Haah?"

The man huffed and pushed his glasses up, "I said it's fate then, your feet brought you here because this is the time you were meant to be here and no time before then. What is your sign?"

Maybe it was the three drinks he had or the guy was clearly crazy, either way, he didn't understand a lick of what he had said. He knew he had to say something so he merely blinked and slowly answered, "Virgo." A light was dancing in Kuroko's eyes and Aomine felt like he was at the end of some joke that the other wasn't sharing.

The man nodded sagely, "Ah. Virgos today should watch out for an important life changing even today and keep an open mind because they may find the thing that they have been missing."

Aomine clearly didn't know what to say, an annoyed look on his face, so Kuroko cut in, "This is Midorima Shintarou, he's a local Astrology and Horoscope extremist, but it tends to be quite accurate. I find that the best advice comes from the strangest places," He gave Midorima a look before leaning closer and stating, "And there is no weirder person than him. So take heed of his words Aomine-kun." Kuroko gave him a secretive smile that made him think his head held the answers to the universe.

Not wanting to sound ignorant he merely shrugged his shoulder and glanced around to avoid further conversation on the topic. A loud voice came from the door, someone greeting Kuroko, which was odd since the guy was practically nonexistent, but Aomine's focus was on someone completely different. In the right-handed side in the middle there was a beautiful redhead. Aomine's eyes immediately shot down and his eyes gleamed as he took in the two enormous boobs that went down into a slim waist, he smirked and met her bright blue eyes.

She met his and giggled immediately to her two friends sitting next to her. Her eyes shot shyly back to his and smiled a bit, to which he waved and grinned. Aomine only barely comprehended the huge guy going past his shoulder to sit further into the room because of his police training. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the taught muscles on the guys back and surprisingly his eyes fell down to take in a well-formed ass that made Aomine feel something stir. This made him blink in confusion and jerk back to looking at the redheaded woman, she was the one he wanted, and he wasn't into dudes. He brushed off the odd occurrence; it wasn't weird to think guys were attractive, he'd admitted he'd found some hot before. Not that he'd ever tell Satsuki, but knowing her, she probably already knew.

Turning back to Kuroko he waved him over, "Tetsu, see that redhead in the corner over there?" He motioned with his hand where the woman couldn't see. When those blue eyes looked over his shoulder to the corner they brightened and he nodded. Knowing that he knew whom he was talking about Aomine proceeded, "Give them a drink for me."

He smirked, "This person caught your fancy?"

Aomine growled, "Don't talk like a fairy tale book Tetsu, if you mean they're hot then ya. Now do your job." He made shooing motions with his hands and Kuroko merely chuckled, not at all frightened or put off from his grumpy demeanor. When he finished the drink and went to give it to them Aomine took another couple gulps before Kuroko appeared beside him again.

"Aomine-kun, they were confused but thankful and said they could afford their own drink."

Aomine laughed slightly, "Feisty eh? Like a tiger." For some reason this statement made Kuroko almost _giggle._ Ignoring the odd bartender he leaned to the side so that he could see what the woman thought of it. Hopefully it wouldn't take much more persuading and flirting before they could leave, he didn't like meaningless small talk. Aomine caught the girls gaze again and gave her what he hoped was a charmingly disarming smile. Not surprisingly she looked a bit dazed at his attention, then he felt an intense feeling and looked directly passed her to see the man from before giving him a raised eyebrow like he was confused. There was a slight red coloring dusting his cheeks and he gave a hesitant smile at Aomine, whose breath caught.

He nearly whipped his head back around, his heart pounding, and he struggled to breath. _What the hell was that?_ Aomine shook it off again, tagging it up to nerves about the case. What else could it be? It certainly couldn't have been that small smile that made his heart beat like this. Clearing his throat he lessened the grip he had on his shirt and spoke up to Kuroko, "Oi, give this to the redhead," He held out a small napkin with his number and name on it.

"Oh, quite the daring move Aomine-kun. I'm sure they will be thrilled," Kuroko said quietly. Aomine was ticked that the guy sounded like he was insulting him, but he gave up trying to pick out his emotions.

"Shut up Tetsu." He grumbled and picked at his ear with his pinky, but he was already gone. Aomine sighed, why did he always befriend the weirdest people?

Wanting to check what was taking Kuroko so long he glanced over his shoulder and his eyes instantly bugged out. _What the fuck did that little shit Tetsu think he was doing?_ Instead of going to the gorgeous redheaded woman that was giving him the eyes, he went to the intense redhead behind her. Now normally that wouldn't be bad given the ruby red eyes and two toned red hair that was vibrantly colored even from here, the only problem? It was a fucking _guy._

The guys lifted from whatever Kuroko was showing him (the napkin, the back of his mind supplied) and looked straight at Aomine. He choked, the sound of a dying animal coming from his lips and his mind buzzed for a way out of this mess. Should he run? Aomine shook his head, what the hell was he thinking, running away from a guy because of a mistake. He was Aomine-fucking-Daiki and he didn't run away. Suddenly the words that Midorima spoke came back to him and a strange sort of calm came over him. Keep an open mind huh? He shot a look to Midorima who was still cleaning mugs (seriously is that the same one?), the guy gave him back a glance that made Aomine feel like he knew he would fail. That instantly made him bristle, he could do this, and he would show Midorima.

He checked over his shoulder again, and winked at the redhead who just blinked and said something to Kuroko. To Aomine's surprise he stood up and walked around Kuroko, coming straight towards the bar where he was seated. This was the first time that Aomine had gotten to see his full form, and it made his mouth dry. Long, powerful legs and a slim waist that lead up to the broad shoulder width that he had been admiring earlier. The man exuded an animalistic intensity; not only with his eyes but also with the way he walked. A slight smirk made its way to his face as he got closer and slid into the seat next to Aomine.

The redhead leaned in; smirk still prominent, and Aomine felt a strong hand grip his thigh. "I don't usually have men hitting on me, or ones as handsome as you." Aomine swallowed harshly, those red eyes bright in the dim lighting.

"Is that right?" He finally breathed out, slightly out of breath because of the man's proximity. "That's a pity, they're missing out." Aomine felt like he was punched when he realized that he meant what he had said. The man had an even more aristocratic face than the other chick he had been checking out, his cheekbones high and jawline sculpted by angels. Was he even human, because he hadn't seen anyone so otherworldly before?

At the man's laugh his tan cheeks heated. Had he said that out loud?

"I'm human, I'm certain of that." He grinned and his hand squeezed his thigh gently, "Never thought you for a flatterer Aomine." At his name being spoken he got shivers, was this the normal reaction or was it just because of this guy?

Aomine tried to regain some of his pride and shook of his previous nervousness. He didn't know what this man was doing to him… but he wasn't entirely against it. "What's your name? Or should I just put you in my phone as Hot Redhead?"

The man gave him another heart stopping smile, "I'm Kagami Taiga." Perhaps he would take Midorima's words into account, because maybe his horoscope bullshit wasn't too far off the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hehe, hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. Sorry it was short cuz i gotta do printmaking before i go to work but thought everyone could do with some AoKaga cheer! YAYYYY! lol. And i really wanted to write something but didn't have enough time to update my current stories! 
> 
> Comments are love :3 <3


End file.
